Dupe (344)
Dupe, A.K.A. Experiment 344, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to clone individuals into multiple replicas, though the individuals' traits are divided between their clones and originals. It is possible for Dupe to reverse the cloning. His one true place is making half-calorie Shave Ice cones with Slushy. Bio Experiment 344 was the 344th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his clone-generating ability to clone single individuals into entire armies, but all of the original's traits were divided between them and the clones. 344 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 344 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 344 was captured by Lilo and Stitch and taken back to the house, but not before being pursued by a relentless Gantu. After Jumba explained 344's powers, the latter demonstrated them by duplicating a lollipop and then a birthday cake. The following night, Lilo used 344, christened Dupe, to generate clones of herself that she could befriend after Mertle and the hula girls did not show up for Lilo's slumber party that she hosted earlier. However, Stitch hastily intervened, resulting in him being cloned into four instead. Later that night, Gantu, 033, 609 544, and 617 attacked the Pelekai residence. The Stitch clones tried to fight back, but due to a side effect from Dupe's replication, they had all become very weak, thus enabling Gantu and his henchmen experiments to easily defeat and capture all four Stitches in containment orbs. Shortly after Stitch was kidnapped, Lilo hatched a plan and used Dupe to generate three clones of Pleakley, leaving the original comatose. Lilo and the Pleakley clones then launched a rescue mission on Gantu's ship while taking Dupe with them so he could re-merge the Stitch clones. When Gantu noticed them and Lilo notified Gantu of Dupe's cloning powers, he grabbed Dupe and cloned Hammerface, Heat, Thresher and Plasmoid each into a hundred replicas. However, as a result of being tricked by Lilo, the experiments had all become complete weaklings, and thus were easily defeated by Lilo and the Pleakleys. Lilo then used Dupe to re-merge the freed Stitch clones into the original, and Lilo, Stitch, Dupe and the Pleakley clones escaped the ship. Dupe then re-merged the Pleakley clones into the original, and was later found a one true place making half-calorie Shave Ice. In "Remmy", Dupe was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones, which a couple bought and enjoyed. Gantu then attempted to revert the rehabilitated experiments to evil by playing a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humor. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Dupe, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Dupe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by splitting attacking Leroys into weakling Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Dupe made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where his tweak was altered by Hämsterviel, so instead of making things weaker once duplicated, the duplicates are made stronger than the original, rather than the other way around. Personality Dupe is shown to be fun-loving, childish and immature, due to the fact that he was programmed to be one of the younger experiments (along with Mr. Stenchy and Babyfier). Because of this, he is often treated as the baby of the heroes' side, as his cloning powers are neither chaotic nor destructive. He is also very playful, friendly and optimistic. Biology Appearance Dupe is a small golden-yellow monkey/lemur-like experiment with relatively flat ears, a brown round nose, black eyes, a white body, a brown-striped raccoon-like tail and brown-striped prehensile appendage protruding from his head. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities The ray from Dupe's appendage causes any individual or object hit to split into a varying number of duplicates. Dupe also has a reverse setting which causes his ray to re-merge clones. Dupe can make duplicates stronger or weaker than the original. Weaknesses Despite Dupe's ability to generate clones, all of the original's traits (such as strength, power, calories, etc.) will be divided between the clones, making the original very weak, and resulting in the original and clones having less of everything. Trivia *Dupe's pod color is yellow. *Dupe is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 344. Primary function: Duplication". *Dupe's antenna and ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Dupe appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Clyde, Yang and Hämsterviel. Gallery 344_Dupe__by_experiments.jpg dupe_by_experiments.jpg 344 dupe by bricerific43-d5a29qw.jpg 344_dupe__retracted_extension__by_bricerific43-d5a29qw.jpg 344_dupe__protracted_extension__by_bricerific43-d6vshcf.jpg dupe_by_stitchie_626-d7auehm.png Dupe by rainbowheartz-d30hg9m.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h07m20s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h09m54s219.png d23423.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h10m01s92.png screenCapture 04.02.13 18-31-06.jpg D125515.jpg D9508876.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h11m24s153.png Dupe1.jpg|Duplicating a lollipop vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h11m57s252.png D85565665.jpg Dupe2.jpg|Duplicating a cake vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h12m17s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h13m46s18.png D76563479.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h14m55s150.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h15m22s254.png D4235776.jpg D987665.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-55-42.jpg D4433253.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-54-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h03m58s177.png ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-52-36.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-56-37.jpg Dupe03.jpg|Duplicating Stitch vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h25m29s175.png|Stitch clones D6394309.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-54-47.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-57-22.jpg D178956.jpg D585585.jpg|Duplicating Pleakley D04356.jpg|Pleakley clones screenCapture 23.05.13 5-58-25.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h57m23s47.png screenCapture 23.05.13 6-00-33.jpg D3523484.jpg D057556.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-56-01.jpg|About to duplicate Plasmoid ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-57-56.jpg|Duplicating Heat ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-13.jpg|Duplicating Thresher screenCapture 23.05.13 6-09-13.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-36-38.jpg|Duplicating Hammerface screenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-03.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h08m21s21.png screenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-03.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-55-04.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-12.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-36.jpg D49545.jpg|Dupe re-merging Stitch clones vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h13m24s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h11m48s2.png D678677.jpg|Dupe re-merging Pleakley clones vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h12m45s217.png D2069645.jpg D095458.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h33m21s251.png screenCapture 23.05.13 6-10-19.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-11-25.jpg Dupe One True Place.jpg|Duplicating Shave Ice screenCapture 23.05.13 6-12-03.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h31m45s109.png|Dupe with Slushy vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m09s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h34m09s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m29s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m38s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h37m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h37m52s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h34m22s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h42m56s40.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Unknowngreen4.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Dupe.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-18.jpg|Dupe in Stitch! anime screenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-51.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-57-01.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-58-08.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-59-10.jpg 344anime.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-02-17.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-03-50.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-31.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-59.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-09-47.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-10-19.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-00.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-17.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-08.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-15.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-39-10.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-51.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-41-14.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-12.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-32.jpg panes58.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males